


Painting it blue

by rafal_the_catboy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ+ Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender TommyInnit, alternative universe, cringe culture is dead, description of gender dysphoria, i just need some fluff, i'm not projecting YOU'RE projecting, sorry they're OOC, they're a good family :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafal_the_catboy/pseuds/rafal_the_catboy
Summary: A cute transgender TommyInnit drabble. What could I say more?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 295





	Painting it blue

_"Hey, dinner's ready!"_ Phil's soft voice ran through the air. That was it. It was time. Matilda's hands trembled. She carefully set up her chair and took the steaming plate. What would they think? Was sh- he gonna make it?

_"Tilda? You alright?"_ his dad leaned over him, noticing the blonde's distress.

_"No, I, uh, I..."_ okay. Now or never. _"I- I think I might be, uh, trans."_ He looked around. Phil stood back up. Techno looked his ex-sister, an "I knew it" expression on his face.

_"Really?"_ Wilbur asked in his usual fashion. Their dad sighed with a smile.

_"This house really is a man cave, isn't it?"_ he joked, trying to break up the awkard silence. Even though it was a very lame joke, the trans boy giggled. If anyone else said it, he'd be sure to point it out, but Phil deserved respect.

_"I even chose a name and all - Tommy."_

* * *

Tommy lied on the couch, studying, but it was obvious that he wasn't focusing. Right next to him was Phil, talking on the phone. The blonde barely kept himself quiet as his dad discussed the terms with the clinic receptionist.

_"Yes, thank you. Goodnight, have a nice evening!"_ he hung up. It was set! Tommy was finally going to a gender therapist! He launched himself into his father's arms, stuttering and yelling. He had quite a peculiar way of expressing affection. After a minute the blonde collapsed on the couch with a huff. Almost two hours of wearing a binder has took its toll on him, but that didn't matter.

Right now he was just thankful for his loving family.

* * *

Tommy opened the door and tossed his bag on the floor. Today his class went on a trip and he was forced to girlmode. God, it was terrible. To make the matters worse, the new binder he got from Tubbo wasn't doing shit. The blonde sat on his bed with a defeated sigh. Why even try anymore?

Suddenly, he heard the door creak open. Technoblade stood in them. Tommy quietly gasped in surprise. It wasn't common for the pink-haired man to visit his younger brother in his room. He started heading towards the bed, which was even weirder. On his face was something resembling a sympathetic look. He sat next to Tommy, who looked up at him in awe.

_"Listen, Tommy, you know I'm not that good with comforting and stuff... But I wanna let you know that you're my bro. And always will be."_ the taller man smiled at the boy.

Something crashed behind the door. Wilbur stormed into the room.

_"Techno! I've been looking for you! You promised to help me carry the bags!"_ he shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Then he noticed what was going on. " _Ahahaha, I see you two are having an intimate moment, sorry, I'll go..."_

_"No, Wil. Come here, repent for your sins."_ Blade beckoned him with his hand. Wilbur sat next to Tommy. _"And now... We hug him."_ Techno whispered, but before the blonde could do anything, two pairs of strong arms were wrapped around him. He didn't struggle much anyway. Why would you tussle against love?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might write more of this silly AU if y'all would like me to ;)


End file.
